La magie de Noël
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Année après année, Victoire passe Noël au Terrier, découvre de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux cousins, retrouve sa famille qu'elle chérit tant, déballe ses cadeaux, piaille d'impatience... Et année après année, ses motivations pour fêter Noël changent, parce qu'on grandit tous un jour !


_Une petite fiction mignonne et guimauve de Noël, parce que la magie continue et que ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

_24 décembre 2000_

Victoire n'a que quelques mois. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il lui semble. Par ses yeux grands ouverts, elle comprend que quelque chose a changé dans la maison. Déjà, elle n'est plus chez elle, il n'y a plus ses jouets, ni sa chambre avec son lit à barreaux blancs rempli de peluches. D'habitude, elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais là c'était différent.

Dans cette maison dont elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, il y avait des personnes qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître. Qui étaient venues plusieurs fois lui dire bonjour, et faire des gazouillements, comme si elle ne pouvait pas les comprendre. Etait-ce sa faute, si eux ne la comprenaient pas ?

Et puis il y avait ce garçon. Il était un peu patapouf, quand même, mais il courait déjà un peu partout. Il était gentil avec elle. Il s'amusait à la faire rire. Il faisait changer la couleur de ses cheveux, c'était drôle. Et puis il y avait des paquets au pied du sapin. Peut-être que certains seraient pour elle ?

_24 décembre 2003_

Victoire fait partie des grands maintenant. Enfin, presque. Elle a trois ans, et des poussières. Mais c'est largement suffisant pour être grand. Après tout, maintenant qu'il y a plein de nouveaux bébés, elle est une des plus âgés, avec Teddy. Ils passent leur temps à jouer ensemble à l'auror et au voleur. Ça fait rire leurs oncles, ce sont eux qui leur ont montré comment faire. Ils disent que rien ne vaut la pratique d'un expert. La petite fille n'a pas très bien compris ce que ça voulait dire mais ça n'est pas grave.

Cette année, il y a encore plein de petits. A croire que toutes ses tantes se passent le mot. Même ses parents lui ont fait une petite sœur ! Mais elle n'est pas très intéressante. Elle ne fait que ronchonner un peu du haut de ses quelques mois. Elle n'est pas drôle. Il y a déjà eu trois mariages dans la famille, elle a même été demoiselle d'honneur à chaque fois, les robes blanches lui vont bien. Sa maman lui a dit que ça allait encore faire plein de bébés.

Bientôt, ils seront trop, s'inquiète la petite fille. Si ça se trouve, il n'y aura même plus de place pour ses cadeaux au pied du sapin. Il faut en profiter cette année !

_24 décembre 2005_

Victoire a cinq ans, et elle n'en revient pas que la famille s'agrandisse encore. A chaque fois, elle est épatée. Il y a tellement de cousins maintenant, ça en fait des enfants. Le déballage de cadeaux va encore prendre beaucoup de temps. Mais ce n'est pas grave, comme ça, elle pourra voir ce que les autres ont eu. Elle sait déjà que sa cousine Molly a demandé un costume de fée. La petite fille est sûre qu'elle l'aura, son père ne peut rien faire contre ses yeux de cocker.

Victoire tient Louis dans ses petits bras. C'est son petit frère, le dernier de leur fratrie, d'après son papa. Maman a trop crié pour le dernier, elle a eu très mal. En plus, elle dit que ça la rend difforme à chaque fois. Victoire n'est pas sûre de bien comprendre mais elle s'en fiche. Il est mignon Louis, il est adorable même. Il n'a que quelques jours, et sa mère est fatiguée, alors elle en profite pour la relayer. Elle s'occupe bien de lui, elle a même appris à lui donner le biberon. D'habitude, elle passe sa journée à jouer avec Teddy mais là ils ont pris un moment pour s'occuper de son petit frère. Ça fait tout drôle à Teddy qui n'en a pas, mais il ne se plaint pas.

Contrairement aux autres, il ne dit pas que les bébés sont nuls, et ça la rassure. Louis et elle ont un lien spécial, elle voudrait toujours le protéger, notamment de James qui commence déjà à être une terreur avec sa tétine. Elle le protège de ses mains en faisant de gros yeux à son cousin. Personne ne touche à son frère, même pas pour lui mettre un ruban de Noël sur la tête. Il est trop petit pour ça.

Avant qu'ils n'ouvrent les cadeaux, la petite fille rend son frère à ses parents et suit Teddy dans la cuisine. Il a une surprise pour elle, a-t-il dit. Il ouvre les mains qu'il tenait serrées et lui dévoile un perce-neige qu'il a cueillit religieusement chez sa grand-mère avant de partir. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il le guettait, depuis sa fenêtre, attendant qu'il éclose, pile au bon moment. Il l'accroche à sa robe rouge et lui affirme qu'il lui va très bien. La petite fille est ravie.

_24 décembre 2009_

Ce Noël, Victoire l'a attendu longtemps. Pendant trois mois, trois longs mois. Teddy est parti à Poudlard cette année, c'est une très bonne nouvelle pour lui, et apparemment, il en est très content. Il a été réparti à Poufsouffle. Mais le temps est long sans lui, ça n'est pas tout à fait pareil. Il lui écrit des lettres, souvent, mais elle n'ose pas toujours répondre.

Elle fait encore des tâches sur le parchemin avec sa plume, et puis elle ne veut pas passer pour une enfant. Elle ne voudrait pas non plus qu'il se lasse d'elle, ou dise qu'elle est trop collante. Alors elle attend ses lettres, et elle laisse passer quelques jours avant de répondre.

Ce soir, il a promis de venir. Enfin, c'est sa mère qui lui a dit qu'il viendrait, elle n'a pas osé demander. Elle sort un peu tremblante du foyer de la cheminée quand un ouragan lui tombe dessus et la fait tourner.

Teddy, c'est Teddy ! Il la fait tourner, virevolter autant que ses bras maigres le peuvent, avant de la reposer enfin au sol et de la serrer dans ses bras. Au creux de l'oreille, il lui murmure combien il est heureux de la voir. C'est son plus beau Noël.

_24 décembre 2015_

Noël n'a plus la même saveur qu'avant. Si Victoire était enchantée par les cadeaux et le Père Merlin durant les années passées, elle a bien grandi, et ça fait belle lurette qu'elle ne croit plus au père Noël. Elle garde juste le secret pour les derniers tout petits, et pour la beauté de l'illusion. Aujourd'hui, ce qu'elle aime, c'est de sortir des murs de Poudlard de temps en temps dans l'année, de retrouver les siens et de passer un bon moment avec eux, dans l'ambiance de Noël.

On pourrait lui enlever les cadeaux et le Père Merlin que ça ne changerait rien, c'est retrouver sa famille qui lui fait plaisir. De toute façon, elle a passé l'âge de demander de gros cadeaux comme les petits, elle se contente de quelques bricoles qui la font sourire.

_24 décembre 2017_

Cette année, Noël est une date particulière. Victoire attend ce moment depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Elle en bouillonne d'avance. Quatre mois qu'il la fait poireauter. Quatre mois qu'elle se pose des questions. Il a intérêt à avoir de très bonnes explications. Excellentes même. Et non, ses études de médicomagie très prenantes ne suffiraient pas à se faire pardonner.

Elle sortit de la cheminée d'un pas décidé, et fonça vers lui, l'arrachant au bras de Fred. Celui-là pourrait attendre, et les autres aussi. Elle s'enferma dans le cagibi, peu lui importaient les ragots que ses cousins colporteraient à propos de cet endroit. Là, elle attendit. Maintenant, il avait plutôt intérêt à lui fournir des explications. Et fissa. Sinon, elle le changeait en crapaud.

Il la regarda amusé, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Au lieu de mots, il lui offrit un baiser, un peu timide, un peu maladroit, pas bien sûr d'en avoir le droit. Elle fondit entre ses bras. A présent, elle savait. Et elle rectifiait, c'était celui-ci, son plus beau Noël.


End file.
